Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a back-up lamp light system comprising a portable light that is configured to be detachably attached to a lamp, and configured to automatically turn on when there is a power outage.
Background
In the event of a power outage, most residents scramble to find a flashlight, which is the most common back-up or emergency light source. A flashlight is often stored in a kitchen or garage. Attempting to locate and turn on the flashlight can be frustrating and dangerous, as the resident has to navigate through the home in the dark.
Most lamps have a single light setting but, in some cases, a lower light setting is desired. For example, when a baby wakes up in the middle of the night and needs a diaper changed, it may be desirable to have a lower level of light. In addition, most lamps have a single bulb that emits light substantially uniformly from around the bulb. In some cases, it may be desirable to have a light emitted in a downward direction from the lamp to allow safe navigation at a lower light setting.